fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heather
Biography Heather is a Sky Trainer who first appeared in Sky Battles on Route 18. Heather appeared with her Golbat who defeated a Noctowl in a Sky Battle. Heather happily met with Yazmyne and Dante when they wanted to learn about Sky Battles. After a day of battling and teaching, Heather informed Yazmyne and Dante of an upcoming Sky Relay tournament near Vermillion City in eight weeks. Heather participated in the Sky Relay Tournament in Gale Wings!, deciding to compete with Swablu, Koffing, and Golbat for the three legs in the next episode. Heather and Golbat were initially in third place in the last leg of the competition but because Yazmyne and their new friend Allan engaged in an intense Pokemon Battle, Heather and Golbat were able to pass them and claim first place. For winning, Heather was gifted with a set of Wings from the Unova Region. Heather reappeared in Out of a Rut! when she encountered Nick in a slump. Having befriended Yazmyne, Heather began watching Contests and recognized Nick who has lost three consecutive Contests. The two did not realize that they were both Yazmyne's friends and thus mentioned her off-hand. To cheer him, Heather agreed to battle Nick, pitting her Koffing against his Scyther in a sky battle. Heather lost the battle Nick was still unsatisfied. Later the pair was approached by an old man who had lost his Happiny. Heather and Nick helped find the Happiny, and she watched when Nick's Growlithe evolved into Arcanine when exposed to a Fire Stone. In Mantyke and the Sea!, Heather was outside Fuchsia City in the waters diving for a Mantyke egg where she encountered Yazmyne and Nick. Not the best swimmer, Heather took Yazmyne's offer to borrow her Starmie to reach the egg. Shortly after caring for the egg, it hatched into Mantyke, who confused Yazmyne, Heather, and their Pokemon with Confuse Ray in infantile jubilee. Heather had collected eight badges and competed in the Indigo Plateau Conference in Wheel of Elements. She had won her first three battles without much difficulty. In Grounded! featured Heather's fourth round battle against Jane, a veteran trainer, who proved to be a very tough opponent for Heather. Jane had a Dusclops who knew Gravity that kept Heather's aerial Pokemon out of the sky. Showcasing her Dugtrio for the first time, Heather earned her place in the Top 16. Heather's Top 16 soon revealed to be Yazmyne and they competed in Sky Combat Mimicry!. Since the rivals had watched each other battle carefully, Heather attempted to use Yazmyne's own strategies against her. Heather would have succeeded had Yazmyne not learned to improvise in her journey. Despite her defeat, Heather remained at the site for the rest of the tournament. Afterwards she sent out all of her Pokemon and they flew off for the next challenge. Heather left hoping to train even harder in her Sky Battles to become an even better Sky Trainer. In Winds of Riau, Dante informed Yazmyne that Heather had traveled to the Kalos region, where Sky Battles had originated. Pokemon Badges Kanto *Cascade Badge (Prior to Sky Battles on Route 18!) *Rainbow Badge (Prior to Sky Battles on Route 18!) *Insight Badge (Prior to Sky Battles on Route 18!) *Two Unknown Badges (Prior to Mantyke and the Sea!) *Soul Badge (Prior to Mantyke and the Sea!) Competitions *Sky Relay Tournament - Winner *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 16 Navigation Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Indigo Plateau Conference